Maybe You're My Love!
by AtemJamila-248
Summary: Miyako first meets kyoya at the hospital and it was love at first sight but what happens when she finds out she is engaged to tamaki suoh?
1. Chapter 1

I was nothing but a poor unfortunate soul..

My parents set a marriage for me.. I know, I know same old story when it comes to the rich. This story however, has a whole different twist to it.

When I found out about this arranged marriage I took my fathers car and crashed into a tree.

I found myself 2 weeks in a hospital because of this..  
How I hoped it would have been forever. Not because of the arranged marriage but because I met him. Kyoya Ootori.

I was not one to believe in "love at first sight" but Kyoya proved that theory to be true.

When I opened my eyes.. He was the first person I saw.

Flashback…

"you're finally awake I see"

"do I know who you are?" I managed to say.

"you can say I am an admirer of yours"  
"don't be silly now.. You don't know me"  
"but i know about your family the Sasaki's.. they own a chain of restaurants in Japan am I correct?"  
"yes.. They do" I admitted for some reason

"but that's not what I care about any who-"  
"who are you?" I asked quite rudely  
"Kyoya Ootori.. I'm here because my family owns this hospital and once in a while I visit the hospitals to make sure everything is in place. I saw you and decided to visit you everyday"  
"can't you hire someone to check up on the hospitals?"  
"we could but I like to do it myself"  
"why come visit me?"  
"because you had an interesting story"  
"how do you know my story"  
"overheard you parents"

"Miyako.. You're finally awake sweetie!" I heard my mother say.. Oh joy.

He was very witty and had an outgoing personality. He was the type of person that would admit something without hesitating.. But I sensed a shyness in him, like a mystery.

"yes mom.. How long has it been?"  
"a week and two days.. Oh I thought I lost you!" she lightly hugs me.  
"is she awake Ami?" my father asked my mother

"she is"  
"thank heavens" my mother looks at Kyoya.

"may I ask who are you?"  
"I'm just paying a friendly visit that's all"  
"thank you.. You could be going young man"  
"have a good day Miyako" Kyoya said.

* * *

For the rest of the week he would visit me.. We would talk until my parents came by. They didn't like him for some reason but I didn't care. All I cared about was Kyoya liking me. As soon as I returned home.. The marriage topic came up again.

"sweetie I cant wait for you to meet your fiancé"  
"I don't know why you guys want me to marry.. I see this is why you guys were so scared of me passing away"  
"don't say that.. We love you very much. You know that if we don't get money fast we will go bankrupt"  
"but at the stake of my happiness?"  
"in the end you will be happy.. Just watch" my mother replied.

"and by the way.. You'll be attending a new school"  
"what! What else didn't you tell me.. That you changed my name perhaps?"  
"Miyako watch that mouth of yours young lady!" my father snapped. I rolled my eyes.

"why did you change my school?"  
"to keep up appearances that's why"  
"and how did you have money for that?"  
"we had that money saved.. For you"  
"another thing i didn't know about" I said sarcastically

"In two days you will be attending the school and you will smile" my father said matching my tone of anger.

"and when do I meet this so called fiancé of mine?"

"you will meet him this week.. We will be having dinner together" oh joy..

* * *

Ouran academy.. I looked at the school building that was very fancy, elegant but the uniform was horrible. Then for some reason I thought about Kyoya. Funny.. School was the only thing we never mentioned.

I was told to go to the office for my schedule.. When I do I read my schedule and my first class was Math room 189a. I looked around the hallways.. Lost.

Just then I saw two twins walking by and decided to ask them for directions.

"excuse me do you know where room 189a is located?" they slowly turn around and analyze me.  
"and who might you be gorgeous" One asked

"none of your business.. Do you know the room or not?"  
"we might.. We might not" the other twin answered

"goodbye" I said in an irritated tone.

"wait!" one yelled

"we are walking over there right now"

"if you would have told me that it would have saved us a lot of time don't you think?"  
"I don't have a hurry to get to math do you Kaoru?"  
"no not at all Hikaru" I couldn't help but think these two characters were funny.

"what's you name sweetie?" the one known as Kaoru asked

"Miyako Sasaki" it would be stupid not to tell them my name.. they were bound to find out in math class.  
"nice to meet ya.. We're the Hitachiin twins" Kaoru informed me as we walked to math

"and you'll find us a wonderful delight.. Just you wait" Hikaru winked. I giggled. Just then someone calls their names.

"Hikaru, Kaoru!"

"Hey Tamaki senpai"

"what class do you have?" the Tamaki person asked

"Math"  
"so do I" he notices me and asks "who is this beautiful damsel?"  
"Miyako Sasaki"  
"what an honor to meet you my lovely lady" he bows.  
"nice to meet you too" did this character think he was a prince or something?


	2. Chapter 2

Thankfully I only had one class with this Tamaki character. It was time for lunch time. (my favorite part of the school day!) I got on line and ordered a nice fruit salad with a vanilla cake.

"Hey Miyako" Hikaru greets

"hey"  
"wanna attend our host club?"  
"the one you were telling me about this morning?"  
"yeah.. It's great and I am sure you will have fun" Kaoru added

"really now?"  
"yeah Tamaki senpai is in it also. We have other members" Hikaru informs me  
"all boys or mixed?"  
"boys" Kaoru answers  
"and why should I go?"  
"we are there to entertain our ladies just like I told you" Hikaru whispers in my ear.

"okay why not then?"  
"yeah score for us!" Hikaru and Kaoru congratulate themselves as if they've won a match. We walked through the beautiful (I admit) hallways of Ouran.. Till we arrived into a ballroom.

"this Miyako is our Ouran Host club room" they open the doors and I see literally.. A club. But not a typical club. A club full of girls and guys acting as host. No figure. I was startled by one member.. Kyoya.

"Kyoya?" he turns his gaze towards me

"Miyako.. What a surprise" he walks up to me and greets me like the rest of the host were greeting there guest.

"you don't have to use your host charm on me"  
"I'm not.." he said with a sly smirk

"you two know each other" the twins said at the same time

"yes we meet.. At a festivity over the summer" Kyoya lied

"and why didn't you call me up?" Hikaru said. He took me in his arms and seductively said "she's my kind of woman" Suddenly someone pulls Hikaru back.. Making him fall on the floor.

"Hikaru.. Is that anyway to treat our new guests? What impression will they have of us?" It was Tamaki

"thanks"  
"I'm only being what I am a gentlemen"  
"hey can we be introduced?" a little boy said. He was with a tall young man with black hair.

"Miyako.. This is Mori and Honey senpai. They are members of the host club as well"  
"charmed" the tall one said

"nice to meet ya.. I hope you like desserts as much as I do"  
"I love them Honey"  
"I assume you already know Tamaki and the twins so they need no introduction"  
"you are correct Kyoya"

"my lady I hope you have a wonderful experience here at the host club" Kyoya told me

"and we hope you join and stay with us" Honey added

"thanks" I might actually like this little club.

* * *

Tonight was the day I'd meet my so called fiancé. Man did I want to run away. This time however, my mom was making sure I wouldn't do another stunt like the last one.

"honey you look lovely" she made me wear a long one strap blue dress. My hair was loose and I wore little makeup  
"yeah lets get this over with" I said with no enthusiasm. I walked down stairs and I couldn't believe who I saw in the living room. Tamaki.. The annoying boy from school.

"This is your fiancé sweetie. Tamaki Suoh"  
"and she is your fiancée grandson" we both looked at each other in shock.

"and why didn't you tell me that we were attending the same school"  
"so you could get to know each other without knowing what you two were"  
"me marry Miyako?" Tamaki says puzzled

"yes child she will be your bride. The Sasaki's have a very important name in society.. Who better for you to marry"

"whatever you say grandmother" It seemed to me as if Tamaki's grandmother didn't like him and Tamaki did the impossible for her to like him. Since I just met him today.. I tried to be nice.

"Why don't you two walk around the backyard and get to know each other" my mother suggested.  
"sure mom"

"ladies first" Tamaki said. We head to the backyard without saying another word..

"I know you don't like me.. But lets just try to bare with this okay" Tamaki said breaking the silence.  
"its not that I don't like you"  
"so am I okay to you then?" he said with hopeful eyes.

"kind of an idiot but I could live with that" I laughed.

"but I'm not an idiot I'm just a natural charm" he informed me with a bright smile. I had to admit he sure had a nice personality.

"sure Tamaki.."  
"so you and Kyoya know each other"  
"yeah we meet in the summer time"  
"Kyoya's nice once you get to know him.. Even though he's a bit evil"  
"evil?" I giggled

"whenever he's mad" he laughs

"oh.. And what about those crazy twins"  
"you said it yourself crazy but they all make a great part of the host club. We make a great time together and I am hoping you will become a client?"  
"well sure I guess"  
"do you want the rest of the host club to know this?" he nervously asked

"It's too soon for them to know.. But maybe in time" I smiled


	3. Chapter 3

We were in the host club.. Blah.

Not that I didn't like the club but to me.. They seemed conceited. Yet, deep down I liked it. Its what made these guys unique. Especially Kyoya and Tamaki. As time passed by I grew to like Tamaki much to my dislike. He was a cute soul with a heart of gold.

"So Miyako Chan.. How's it going?" Tamaki asked  
"good.. I cant complain. Another day in the host club is just what my day needs to be complete"  
"and it will be more complete in my company" Hikaru says

"two is better than one.. Right Miyako"  
"sure if you say so"  
"because its true Miyako.. With one twin it just isn't as fun" Kaoru said

"that's why we are always together"  
"I just cant be away from you for 2 seconds Hikaru"  
"same here Kaoru" they hugged each other and girls began to swoon. These girls are kind of crazy if I do say so myself.

"Miyako who is it going for you?"  
"great Kyoya thanks for asking"  
"oh Miya Chan! How about some cookies?" Honey said. He hands me a plate with chocolate chip cookies. I take one and smile at Honey.

"thanks Honey senpai.."  
"don't mention it.. Nothing like dessert I always say"  
"yeah and nothing like a visit to the dentist" Mori added. Honey gets frightened

"please don't say that Mori Chan"  
"don't scare Honey senpai.. He's too sweet to be frightened"

"oh you are so cute when you are concerned with someone else" Tamaki gushed. I couldn't help but giggle.  
"I see you have grown fond of Miyako in such a short time prince" Kyoya commented with a small hint of anger. Or so I thought.

"why not after all she is my F-"

"your friend.. And of course I client of the host club. Why wouldn't we grow fond of each other. After all its been two months"  
"I agree but still am confused with some of the details"  
"like?  
"the fact that you didn't like prince Tamaki when you first came here"  
"and how do you figure Kyoya"  
"you told me yourself"  
"you what?" Tamaki runs to his corner.

"Tamaki it was just a first impression that's all. After all you did seem so full of yourself"  
"so does that mean Miyako Chan likes me now?" We were suddenly face to face

"yea Tamaki Chan"  
"in your face Kyoya Chan"  
"dude what was that?" Hikaru commented

"I smell I love triangle here" Kaoru added

"don't be silly.. Kyoya is just concerned that's all"  
"concerned about what Miya Chan?"  
"concerned about the relationship the host club members and their clients have of course"  
"nice answer Miyako" Kyoya said with a smirk as he wrote in his notebook.

"yes and Miyako Chan and I couldn't have a better relationship. Soon she will realize she is in love with me! Right Miyako Chan"  
"keep dreaming Tamaki" I laughed.

"no she wont because I will be the one to tame her heart" Hikaru said as he grabbed me by my waist. We waltz to no music.

"and then when she falls in love with you.. She will have no choice but to fall in love with me. Since we look alike" Kaoru said as he danced with me. Well it was him dancing. The spun me around as if I was a little doll.

"wrong because I have a much better personality than you Kaoru"  
"oh yeah how?"  
"I am outgoing and speak the truth unlike you"  
"at least I have a heart"  
"oh yeah.. You know what don't you dare sneak in my bedroom tonight"  
"like I want too!"  
"you guys.. Are seriously acting like amateurs"  
"tell that to Hikaru he started it"  
"Kaoru is the one who had to ruin it"  
"you guys are both sweet and stupid" I said to calm them both.

"yes they are two is better than one. They are two halves of a whole right Miyako Chan?" Honey comments

"that's right Honey senpai"  
"you seriously mean that Miyako"  
"well you two aren't exactly the same but you both are unique in your own way"

"thanks for such a sweet comment" both twins hug me.

"get your hands off of Miyako!" Tamaki yelled  
"no.. we wont let our little dolly go"  
"I advise you to let her go unless you want some conflict in this club"  
"didn't you hear! Are you two death get your hands off of her you perverts!" He pulls me away from the twins and so called consoles me.

"don't worry Miyako Chan those two wont harass you anymore I promise" he said with his hands around my waist

"the one harassing here is you Tamaki"  
"me! What!" I liked picking on Tamaki.. He was funny.


End file.
